maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Do List
I'm just searching around for pages that need editing, especially quests. So here goes: The red text means that there's no page for it, so click on it to add information to it. Tutorial Quests ALL DONE!!! Everything that had to be there, is there, so we can just ignore those :p1.12 Update,, apparently theres a new tutorial...? Rank Quests *Becoming A Rookie 3 - Share section *Becoming A Novice 3 - Share section *Becoming A Voyager 6 - picture Main Quests *Becoming An Adventurer 2 - Rewards *Becoming An Adventurer 3+ - Need to be made. Crafting Quests *Learning Enchant Scroll 4 - Rewards, Share The renaming of recipies, quests etc. Pet Food can remain unchanged (already checked) Skill Quests Magician *Magic Claw I - share section + picture *Magic Claw II - share section + picture + prologue + description *Magic Claw III - share section + picture + prologue + description *Cold Beam I - share section + picture + prologue + description *Holy Arrow II - Need to be made. *Holy Arrow III - Need to be made. *Holy Arrow IV - Need to be made. Warrior *Slash Blast III - Share section + picture *Shout II - Share section + picture *Shout III - Need to be made. *Charged Blow I - III - Need to be made. *Panic Attack I - IV - Need to be made. Map Quests Henesys *The Road to Henesys and Thicket Around Henesys are DONE '(including quests, monsters, items, npcs etc.)'' *Z. Mushroom Area *'''Monster: Zombie Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Wooden Mask, Rocky Mask *'NPCs:' Pia, Anne, Estelle, Wanted: Z. Mushroom Kerning City *Keeper of The Road South of Kerning City II *Ghost Repellent Music - Share picture *'Monster:' Jr Wraith, Shade, Pale Ghost, Faint Ghost, Iron Hook, Iron Boar, Iron Mutae, Tortie, Croco, Ligator *'NPCs:' Jake, Bell, Chris, The Ticket Gate, Baine, Morgan, Tangyoon Perion *'Areas:' Stumpy Area, Areas: Stumpy Area, Initial Excavation Area, Excavation Completion Area, Primitive Boar Den, Relic Excavation Camp I, Relic Excavation Camp II *'Monsters:' Smirking Ghost Stump, Dark Axe Stump, Female Desert Rabbits, Male Desert Rabbit, Fire Boar, Jr. Cactus, Cactus *'NPCs:' The Rememberer, Dances with Balrog, Shuang, Shawn, Winston, The Excavator Board,Christopher, Ellinia *Pretty Fairy’s Survival Skills - Share pic (forgot to save OTL) *Fairy Food - Prologue... Yes... clicked it away again >.< *Repellant Testing - Prologue *Eye to Evil Eye - Prologue *'Areas:' Tree Trunk Nest I, Tree Trunk Nest II, Magic Fairy Area, One-Eyed Lizard Area, Where the Forest Ends *'Monsters:' Red Porky, Blue Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Red Ribbon Pig, Blue Ribbon Pig, Cynical Orange Mushroom, Crying Blue Mushroom, Fairy, Curse Eye, Evil Eye, *'NPCs:' Manager, Arwen the Fairy, Rowen the Fairy, Flora the Fairy, Serabi the Fairy, Len the Fairy, Thorr, Scarrs, Secretary of Domestic, Secretary of Magic, Head security Officer, Sky Scraper * Area: Mushroom Castle Wall Edge, West Castle Tower, Grey Yeti and King Pepe Castle, East Castle Tower, Outer Castle Wall * Monster: Jr. Pepe, Helmet Pepe * NPCs: Prince Giuseppe, Bull Dog, Violetta Other Stuff *Various quest items are linked to pages that dont exist. Our job to make them :) *Same with monsters *Apple - Quest reward section + how to obtain (in a diffrent way then a quest, aka monsters or w/e) *Fashion - DONE **http://www.urgametips.com/2011/08/maplestory-adventures-fashion-items.html *Monster Item Drops Quest Items *Strong Armor *Permit of Travel *Sharp Blades *Lucky Shoes *Changing Necklace *Cape of Unity Need Images; preferable .png, or .gif. (the colour needs to be nice too) *Holy Chalice *Hearsay *Pendant of Friendship *Pill of Power *Trust of Fellow Note Feel free to update this list when you've done something, or found something that needs to be done!!! (please do comment or type at the update section so we know who does what :p) If you create a page, wich contains a link to an NPC or monster or w/e that already excists, edit THAT page as well. (add the quest name or w/e your making) Last Update Plz comment on your updates on this page below v^v :D * I added which npcs, monsters and areas don't have a page on this list ;D and i'm too lazy to look for items, and other junk that don't have pages :| - emuy Category:Site maintenance